Le Serpent et le Lys, la Biche et le Cerf
by Zicotine
Summary: Ce sont deux mondes qui les séparent, Lily est du côté de la lumière, Severus de l'ombre, il est entouré de mangemorts, elle évolue au milieu de l'Ordre. Plus jamais ils ne retrouveront la relation qu'ils avaient avant. Deux mondes, deux choix, deux vies. (nombreux spoiler)


Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'histoire est fruit de mon imagination.

1ère fiction alors soyez indulgent

**Le Lys et le Serpent, Le Cerf et la Biche.**

_1- Thé citron sur nuage de lait_

L'ombre anthracite grandit sur le mur de la maison, dans la ruelle le chant du vent de l'hiver apportait une lugubre couleur. Emmitouflée dans sa longue cape noir, l'homme rangea sa baguette magique et se redressa légèrement, un souffle court sorti de ses lèvres fines, jaunis par la fatigue et le manque de nourriture équilibrée. Sous ses yeux une simple bâtisse, sur le portail un nom inconnu, oui mais tout ceci n'était qu'une habile manipulation, il le savait très bien. Fermant les yeux, il laissa des effluves imaginaires l'envahir, l'odeur d'un shampoing, de vieux parchemins et d'encre fraîche, une époque révolu.

Un craquement suivit d'une légère détonation se fit entendre au bout de la rue, deux hommes venait d'apparaître, leurs démarches lourde et leurs airs patibulaires ne donnait pas à ces hommes un aspect des plus sympathique, et en véritè, ils étaient tout sauf sympathique.

« - Roooogue, iiiiiiil veeeeeeut queeee tu rentreee au pluuuus viiiiiite ! Ceeee n'est paaaas prudent de traiiiner ainsiii dans Godriiiic's Holloooow seuuuul tuu le saiiiiis, c'est un bastiiiiion de resiiiist …

je me passerais volontiers de ton avis Nott ! J'ai des comptes à régler ici ! »

La voix de Severus Rogue était roque et cinglante, à l'inverse de celle de son vieux compagnon à la voix sifflante tel un serpent et à la prononciation des voyelles plus qu'agaçante, aux côté de Agastar Nott, se trouvait Evan Rosier, qui avait sensiblement le même age que Severus, un regard agressif et un front gigantesque. Ce jeta un regard autour de lui, tout en affichant une mine de dégoût, il n'aimait visiblement pas se trouver ici, si ils étaient vus tous les trois dans cet endroit il n'auraient pas l'avantage, Godric's Hollow un des derniers quartiers ou Lord Voldemort n'avait pas imposé sa suprématie, un endroit où de nombreux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se cachaient. Des membres de l'Ordre qui seraient bien trop content de tomber sur trois des mangemorts les plus connus en pleine nuit, Severus le savait, au fond il espérait quelque part croiser le chemin d'un de ses vieux ennemis, il leur assénerait peut-être une résistance désuète, avant de se laisser asservir par l'Ordre, quitte à mourir, au fond, il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il attendait en venant là.

« - Severus, il faut qu'on rentre. »

La voix traînante d'Evan sortie Roque de sa contemplation de la voûte étoilée, oui il fallait partir, il le fallait. Il ne pourrait pas trouver éternellement de bons prétextes à ses venus ici.

Affichant un rictus douloureux, cachant son visage en enfouissant son menton dans sa cap, Severus releva son épais col doublé de velours et d'un large geste du bras donna le signal de son départ.

Un nouveau craquement se fit entendre, puis plus rien, la ruelle était vide, seul le vent transportait un semblant d'existence. A l'intérieur de la maison, un frisson parcourus l'échine d'une jeune femme tendis qu'elle s'occupait à écrire avec application sur un épais parchemin, ses yeux d'émeraudes se posèrent sur la fenêtre qui se trouvait face à elle, mais elle ne vit rien. Rien d'autre qu'une légère poussière neigeuse qui commençait à tomber doucement entre les arbres aux branches noueuses.

James Potter n'avait jamais été un jeune homme très humble, c'était tout du moins le peu que l'on puisse dire, malgré les nombreuses qualités du jeune homme on ne pouvait lui refuser ce trait de caractère qui consistait principalement à se vanter de toutes choses. Mais la raison qu'en ce jour il avait de se vanter n'était pas la moindre, il avait enfin réussit à faire céder Lily Evans, et ce n'était pas une petite victoire !

Après presque quatre années de relations, neuf années de connaissances, elle acceptait enfin sa demande. James avait faillit perdre espoir, arrivant presque à se dire qu'il aurait été plus facile pour lui d'épouser Dumbledore que la rouquine. Mais Lily avait enfin dit oui, elle deviendrait bientôt Lily Evans Potter et cela le transportait de joie.

Au milieu du salon, le sorcier gesticulait en tout sens, ne cessant de sourire et de lever les bras, son visage rayonnant et illuminant toute la pièce. Face à lui Sirius Black jetait des regards désespérés à Peter Pettigrow qui semblait quand à lui passablement mal à l'aise face à cette démonstration de bonheur. Seul Remus accueillait la nouvelle avec une placidité et un ravissement serein, affichant un sourire agréable sur son visage pale.

Une petite tornade rouge sortit de la cuisine, un plateau en fer devant elle, et cinq petites tasses en porcelaines flottant à sa suite. Lily affichait un sourire mutin, et ses yeux d'un vert perçant lançait des regards alanguit à son singe de futur mari. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de servir le thè à leurs invités, James attrapât la jeune femme par la hanche et la fit tournoyer jusqu'à lui dans un éclat de rire.

« - J'ai capturé Lily Evans les gars ! Avouez que vous êtes fier de moi les gars !

très ! Assurât Remis avec un hochement de tête entendu.

Je suis très heureux pour vous ! Renchérit Peter ponctuant sa courte phrases par des hochement de tête exagérés. »

Black ne dit rien, gardant ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, fixant ses propres genoux, la mine fermée et les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Lupin lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les cotes, et cela n'eut que pour effet de faire grogner le jeune homme qui s'affalât un peu plus sur le canapé.

« - Oh allez Patmol, fait pas ta mauvaise tête ! Tu sais que ça ne changera rien à notre amitié ce mariage !

c'est toi qui le dis ! »

Sirius Black avait toujours été possessif voir même sur protecteur avec James Potter, et bien qu'il appréciait Lily et comprenait le choix de son ami, il se sentait inévitablement mis à l'écart de la vie du sorcier, d'une manière simple et sans combat, Lily avait gagné sur Sirius dans le cœur de James, c'était certes une chose inévitable, mais le chien fou avait encore beaucoup de mal à l'accepter.

Lily s'avançât d'un pas vers Sirius et lui tendis une tasse de thé, son petit sourire enjôleur au coin des lèvres.

« - Tu sais ce que James m'a demandé ? D'aménager une chambre d'ami rien que pour toi à l'étage ! Si quelqu'un devrait être jaloux ici, cela devrait être moi Sirius ! »

Remus et James s'esclaffèrent, tendis que Sirius dévisageait Lily comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait de sa vie, un éclair lumineux traversant son regard avant de se rendre compte que ses propres amis se payaient sa tête suite à cette déclaration.

Pettigrow pouffa de rire dans sa manche, et en signe de désapprobation face à cette ligue anti-bromance, le motard resserra son épaisse veste en cuir autour de son torse, tirant la toile sur ses épaules carré.

James allait se marier, s'en était fini des Mauraudeurs, de leurs soirées à court-circuiter les plans des Mangemorts en traînant de le Chemin des Embrumes jusqu'à pas d'heure, Sirius le sentait, bien que Lily fasse partie de l'Ordre, elle allait mettre un frein d'autant plus décisif dans les péripéties des jeunes gens, elle allait leur prendre d'une manière quasiment définitive « leur » James Potter. Ou tout du moins, « son » James Potter, enfin c'était ce que pensait Sirius au plus profond de lui même en cet instant, encore incapable de partager le bonheur de son ami.

« - Quand aura lieu la cérémonie ?

Le plus vite possible, et ce ne sera pas un grand mariage, James et moi sommes d'accord avec ça, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'organiser une grande réunion, cela se fera en petit comité avec les membres de l'Ordre. »

Remus approuva d'un nouveau sourire, Lily semblait heureuse ainsi, c'était le principal. Attrapant une des tasses de porcelaine qui se promenait en suspension dans l'air sous son nez et but une gorgé de thé citron sur un nuage de lait, une spécialité moldu qu'il avait apprit à apprécier au contact de Lily. Peter quand à lui tendis ses petits doigts boudinées vers les petits gâteaux d'accompagnement et s'en délecta sans attendre.

« - Au faite vous en avez entendu parler ? Molly est de nouveau enceinte ! Ajouta Remus

c'est merveilleux ! Enquillât Lily

ils en ont pas marre de faire des gamins les Weasley ? Nan mais sérieux, vous avez vu comment se comporte les jumeaux pour leur ages ? Rien qu'après ceux là moi j'aurai arrêté net toutes reproduction ! Ronchonna Sirius sous la mine désapprobatrice de Lily

J'ai entendu qu'ils cherchaient à avoir une fille surtout, Molly a toujours rêver d'avoir une fille !

Et comment tu sais ça Peter ? T'es devenu le journal intime de Molly ou quoi ? »

Le sorcier rondouillard rougit à la réflexion de Sirius qui semblait quand à lui choqué que son ami se trouve ainsi mêlé à des histoires de biberons et de torchons, devenant le confident de Molly Weasley.

« - En vérité c'est Arthur qui nous en as parlé Sirius. »

Le sourire doux de Remus calma un peu le jeune Black qui s'affalât de nouveau dans le canapé, refoulant d'un revers de main la petite tasse qui voletait au niveau de son oreille et poussait de petites cris desaprobateur quand au fait qu'il n'ait pas encore goutté au liquide chaud qu'elle contenait.

Avec un sourire Lily agita sa baguette et une bière au beurre apparut sur la table basse. Remus et Peter étouffèrent un rire dans leurs manches tendis que James se déplaçait vers la fenêtre. Un frisson parcourut ses membres, dehors la nuit revenait, James n'avait jamais aimé la nuit, il préférait de lui le jour, et depuis quelques temps, la vue de la nuit qui tombait sur les maisons de son quartier le terrifiait profondément, mais il n'osait en parler à personnes, car chacun avait ses peurs, ses angoisses et ses raisons, surtout les personnes présentent dans cette pièce, et il le savait lui même mieux que personne. Aux heures sombres qui les environnaient, chacun devaient combattre leur peurs seuls, mais si l'on ne se fait pas confiance on ne peut arriver à rien, et pour avoir confiance en soi il faut ressentir l'amour des personnes qui nous entours, c'est le seul moyen de rester dans la lumière et de ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres.

C'était pourquoi James avait demandé Lily en mariage, et c'était pourquoi elle avait accepté, car il en ces périodes de troubles, il fallait prouver au monde et se prouver à soi même que l'amour est plus fort que tout.

La cime des arbres étaient devenu noir comme l'encre, Severus se perdait dans la contemplation du bord du domaine Jedusor, il n'avait jamais apprécié cet endroit, mais c'était le QG des mangemorts, et malgré la noirceur du lieu, il y avait assez d'espace et assez de pièce pour pouvoir accueillir tous les lieutenants de cette grande armée morbide qui se mettait en marche. Le jeune homme se retourna vivement entendant la porte du bureau s'ouvrir, laissant la volumineuse chevelure d'un noir d'ébène de Bellatrix Black entrer dans son champ de vision. Severus n'aimait pas non plus Bella, en réalité il n'aimait rien n'y personne ici, mais puisqu'il fallait bien se trouver quelque part, autant être ici, c'était moins douloureux au fond, et puis il avait plus d'une fois l'occasion de se défouler ainsi que de se venger pour ce qu'on lui avait fait subir durant son adolescence dans les rangs de Voldemort.

La sorcière s'appuyât sur le cadre de la porte et croisa les bras sur la poitrine, l'observant avec le regard du chat qui s'apprête à sauter sur la souris.

« - Rogue tu m'as l'air bien sombre … tu pourrais presque finir par me plaire avec un teint aussi lugubre !

Qu'est ce que tu me veux Black ?

Oh mais pourquoi es-tu aussi froid avec moi ? Tu cherche vraiment à me séduire n'est ce pas ? »

Severus se détourna de la jeune femme et contempla à nouveau le dehors. Bellatrix l'ennuyait profondément, et puis c'était une Black et malgré le faite qu'elle fasse partie de son camp, Severus avait une aversion des plus violente à l'attention de tous ce qui concernait de près ou de loin cette famille.

La sorcière poussa un soupire sifflante et se redressa laissant ses bras ballotter le long de on corps.

« - Le Seigneur des Ténèbres te fait demander Rogue bouge toi !

Cela ne t'énerve pas Black qu'on t'utilise comme un vulgaire hibou postal ? »

Sans un mot de plus Bella dégaina sa baguette suivis à une fraction de seconde près de Severus qui affichait à présent un sourire malsain sur les lèvres. Raide comme un pique, mais possédant une étrange souplesse au niveau des bras, son visage c'était durcis, ses yeux encore assombris et sa mâchoire resserré, tant que face à lui Bellatrix venait de se contorsionner dans une position étrange, son bras porteur de baguette au dessus d'elle, le dos courbé, les genoux plier. Malgré la différence de posture il ne faisait nul doute que l'un et l'autre était près à l'attaque, ou à la défense le cas échéant.

« Répète un peu ça Severuuuuuuus ! »

La voix de Bellatrix était perçante et sifflante, en quelques seconde d'énormes cernes venaient de se creuser sous les yeux, elle était plus qu'effrayante, mais cela ne déstabilisait en rien le sorcier qui restait étonnement stoïque face à la demoiselle.

« C'est vraiment trop facile … décidément tu m'ennuie Black ! »

Sans un mot de plus Severus rengaina sa baguette et laissa Bellatrix pantoise sur place. Sortant du bureau, son épaisse cape voletant autour de lui, traversant les couloirs sombres et humides de la demeure, montant les marches amenant à l'étage. Sur son passage on le saluait ou faisait de petits signes de tête respectueux mais il n'y répondait pas. Certes ici il était devenu quelqu'un, il était crains et même un peu estimer, mais il ne cherchait jamais à se montrer plus aimable, l'amabilité c'était pour les faible, et à présent tout ce qu'il voulait était se montrer fort, prouver qu'il n'était pas le petit « Servilus » que l'on pouvait se permettre de suspendre par les pieds au milieu du Parc de Poudlard, il voulait que ses ennemis finissent par se mordre les doigts de l'avoir un jour traité comme cela, et il était près à tout pour ça.

Poussant l'épaisse porte en chêne qui s'ouvrait sur une salle de réunion ou se trouvait une table en granit noir démesurément longue, le jeune homme fit un pas à l'intérieur et baissa immédiatement la tête.

« Te voici Severus, j'ai faillit attendre. Entre, entre mon ami, j'ai quelques questions à te poser. »

Debout dos à lui, face à un feu de cheminée aux flammes vertes émeraudes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'adressait à lui avec un ton perçant et charismatique.

Le jeune sorcier s'avançât d'un pas dans la pièce et la porte se ferma derrière lui toute seule. A présent il était seul, il n'avait pas peur, il n'avait plus peur, Rogue savait très bien de quoi Voldemort voulait lui parlé, il était près, il attendait ce jour depuis longtemps déjà.


End file.
